


[ART MASTERPOST] Lions in the Crescent Moon

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Case Fic, Digital Art, F/F, Hunter Charlie, Interspecies Romance, Merpeople, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie alerts the Winchesters to strange sightings in a small town, but when their hunt goes bad, Charlie is saved by an unlikely rescuer—and she absolutely can't tell Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART MASTERPOST] Lions in the Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I created the art and story prompt as part of the 2015 SPN ReverseBang challenge. Special thanks to walking_tornado for writing a delightful fic to go with it. It's a unique casefic with some great mythology, fun twists/turns, and of course some wonderful Charlie/mermaid scenes. (Seriously - it's full of squee!) [Check it out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5891494)
> 
> If you like my work and would like a copy, you can get one [here](http://www.redbubble.com/people/psynatural/works/20817981-mermaid-in-the-moonlight)! Please [check out](www.patreon.com/Psynatural) my other art, fanfiction, and information about the novel I'm writing for publication. Also feel free to say hi to me on [LJ](http://psynatural.livejournal.com/) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Psynatural).
> 
> ❤❤ Comments LOVED!! ❤❤


End file.
